As recognized herein, existing voice assistants allow the user to create calendar entries, shopping lists, tasks, etc. But these devices only process what is spoken after receipt of a predefined wakeup word. As understood herein, it is common for users to discuss things they need to do while around the device, but there is no value the digital assistant provides to the user unless the user remembers to utter the wakeup word.